omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Yuya Sakaki
|-|Yuya Sakaki= |-|Awakened/Berserk Mode= |-|Supreme King Dragon Zarc= Character Synopsis Yuya Sakaki (榊 遊矢, Sakaki Yūya) is a duelist from the You Show Duel School; a school built on entertainment dueling, the protagonist of Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V, entertainment duelist, son of Yusho Sakaki; the world's greatest entertainment duelist, and is one of the four pieces of an entity named "Zarc". He aspires to become the greatest entertainment duelist of all time and surpass his father. His adventures would soon lead him to alternate dimensions, where he would take on people such as Kite Tenjo (or Kaito Tenjo in the Japanese Dub), Aster Phoenix (Edo Phoenix in the Japanese Dub), and Jack Atlas, and his adventures would also lead him to become a Lancer for his world. Character Statistics Tiering: 9-B, higher via summons | Likely 2-C, possibly 2-B | Likely 2-C, possibly 2-B Verse: Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V Name: '''Yuya Sukaki, Coach Y (by Sora, dub only), Senpai (by Tate, Japanese version only), King (by Synchro Dimension) | Zarc, Supreme King Dragon Zarc, The Devil Duelist '''Gender: Male Age: 14 at the beginning of the series Classification: Human, Dueltainer, Action Duelist, Turbo Duelist, Student at You Show Duel School, Lancer | Zarc Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength (With monsters), Magic, Luck Manipulation, Fusionism, Summoning of Monsters, Limited Mind Manipulation (Can summon Hippo Tokens, which force foes to attack them over other monsters), Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction via Wonder Ballons, Can switch the strength of his summons and his foes with Performapal Whip Snake, Resurrection of his monsters, Skilled strategist, Duplication (Can duplicate his monsters), Rage Power, Can unleash powerful shockwaves, likely more, Time Manipulation and Spatial Manipulation (Via Timegazer and Stargazer Magician), Power Nullification (Via Timegazer Magician and Stargazer Magician), Absorption (Via Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (The evil aura of Zarc within Yuya destroys anyone who enters his mind) | All prevous abilities, greatly enhanced, Flight, Reality Warping (Split the Original Dimension, implied to be the entire Arc-V universe, into four different dimensions), Likely limited Memory Manipulation (Zarc splitting the Original Dimension resulted in the majority of, if not all, of humanity's memories of him and the Original Dimension to be erased or temporarily sealed away; it was implied that Zarc's consciousness or will altered the memories of people like Yusho Sakaki to accommodate for his four reincarnated personas to set up his eventual return), Aura, Darkness Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Invulnerability (Is immune to destruction by normal means and cannot be killed by being overpowered to a reasonable degree), Resistance to BFR, Existence Erasure, and Power Nullification (As long as any part of Zarc's existence is intact, he cannot be affected by abilities or effects that would remove him from the battlefield; the four spell cards of En, said to be made of pure energy from nature and the cosmos, couldn't fully negate Zarc's powers without first negating every part of his existence Synchro, XYZ, and Pendulum) | All previous abilities, greatly enhanced Destructive Ability : Wall level (Easily survives having massive monsters attack him, and can harm people with comparable durability. Is a master athlete comparable to Sora, who easily knocked out two security guards while injured, and Kurosaki, who easily knocked several heavyweight security guards around with single strikes), higher '''with Summons | Likely '''Low Multiverse level (Zarc's duel with Ray split the "Original Dimension / United World", implied to be the entire Arc-V universe, into 4 different dimensions. Forcefully re-fused the same 4 dimensions just by returning), possibly Multiversal level '''(It has been implied that the Arc-V universe is actually the entire Yu-Gi-Oh! multiverse itself, with the main Four Dimensions being alternate timelines of the original) | Likely '''Low Multiverse level, possibly Multiversal level (Absorbed Zarc´s power as well as his three other counterparts) Speed: Regular Human, Superhuman with Duel Runner | Unknown | Unknown Lifting Strength: Normal Human | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class | Unknown | Unknown Durability: Wall level (Survives electrocution from his duel disk, as well as being smashed into stone walls by hard-light constructs. Comparable to Sora, who survived by having a massive pillar dropped on him) | Likely Low Multiverse level (Survived the splitting of the "Original Dimension", which is implied to be the entire Arc-V universe, into four different dimensions, but was split into four different entities as a result), possibly Multiversal Level | Low Multiverse level (Can take blows from those of comparable strength), possibly Multiversal Level Stamina: High (Can duel for hours while having to do other physical exercises such as running, jumping etc., all while taking physical abuse from his opponents' attacks. It is confirmed that Action Duels hurt.) | Unknown, likely Limitless | Unknown Range: Standard melee range physically. Several Kilometers with Cards | Likely Low-Multiversal | Unknown, likely Low Multiversal Intelligence: Average normally, more strategic in duels | Unknown, likely very high Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses. Can get negative very easily and usually has to rely on his friends to encourage him, although this weakness becomes irrelevant when he gets completely focused on the duel (as shown from when he had a serious duel with Gong Strong/Noboru Gogenzaka), seems to be easily surprised (was surprised when Declan Akaba/Akaba Reiji and Sylvio Sawatari Pendulum Summoned). He seems to rely a lot on Action Cards during his (Action) Duels. | The 4 spell cards of En created by Akaba Leo. | None Notable Versions: Base | Supreme Dragon King Zarc | Post-Zarc Other Attributes List of Equipment: Duel Disk, Duel Monsters Cards, Pendulum Necklace, Goggles, Duel Runner at one point Notable Attacks/Techniques: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh Category:Anime Category:Dragons Category:Trading Card Game Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2 Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fusionism Users Category:Summoners Category:Mind Controllers Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:Rage Power Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Aura Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Invulnerability Users